


Schnapps, Rhubarb pie and The Little Mermaid

by Drhair76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Movie Night, Nightmares, Obadiah Sucks, Protective Clint Barton, Sam never lets anyone touch falcon, The little mermaid - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Unfortunately Tony couldn't even get excited about it because all he could picture was Obadiah standing right there.He's leaning down twisting the Arc Reactor out of his chest and Tony is powerless to stop it and he is dying-someone please he is dying-or, It's Clint's turn to help Tony when he's not feeling good.





	Schnapps, Rhubarb pie and The Little Mermaid

Tony woke up cold. Which, in a bedroom with the best heat that money could buy, was weird. He was alone and still shuddering from his nightmare. 

Obadiah was back and this time he forced Tony to watch as he killed Pepper and then him. Usually whenever Tony had an Obadiah dream, he could curl back up with Pepper and try to get some sleep but Pepper was in California for business.

"Jarv?" Tony asked, internally cursing when his voice shook.

A voice in the back of his mind told him that it was irrational to feel ashamed of his AI, but Jarvis was like a father, a bestfriend and a son all rolled into one.

"Sir." He greeted. "The time is 11:35 and it's 62 degrees outside."

Tony focused on slowing down his breathing and sat up slowly. Logically, he knew that Pepper was fine and Obadiah was dead but the back of his mind wouldn't let it go. 

He needed a distraction. 

He stumbled to the communal kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He had taken a sip when Clint walked in and grabbed an apple.

"Hey man," Clint said, "rough night?" 

Tony nodded absently, still thinking about what he could work on as a distraction, and he missed Clint's surprised look. 

Not that it was shocking to him that Tony would have had a rough night, (he obviously had-with the dark under eye circles and the rumpled clothes and the glassy look) just that he would admit it. 

Clint expected a lewd or snarky comment in response not a genuine answer. 

Hawkeye's hand tightened around his apple as he watched Tony walk away with shaky hands and that glassy look still in his eyes. 

••••••

Tony ended up in the workshop despite him knowing that being there after an Obadiah night wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done. Despite having the whole building redone for the Avengers, the memory was still fresh in there. 

He forced himself to focus on fixing RedWing for Falcon. Sam rarely lets him touch up his drone so when he gets to it's pretty exciting.  Unfortunately Tony couldn't even get excited about it because all he could picture was Obadiah standing  _right there._  

He's leaning down twisting the Arc Reactor out of his chest and Tony is powerless to stop it and he is dying-someone please he is  _dying_ -

"Hey Iron butt." Clint's voice calls out breaking through his flash back.

  Tony turns, a hand fluttering up to the Arc, shock clear on his face. He calms when he sees Clint but his hand doesn't move. Clint notices the hand and narrows his eyes for a second but then stepped forward, careful to keep his distance. 

"I got a bottle of schnapps and half a rhubarb pie; let's see which one makes us sick first." Clint proposes and Tony blinks, seeing the box and bag that was in Clint's hand for the first time. 

"Y-yeah, sure. Why not?" Tony says relief pouring through every word and he steps away from the work bench. Clint watches with trained eyes as Tony's hand comes off of the Arc and he smiles mentally. 

"And after," Tony continues taking the bag from Clint, "we can see if Natasha likes The Little Mermaid?" 

Clint didn't miss the questioning tone in his voice, he knew that Stark had self worth issues but he didn't actually think that Clint would-in good conscience-say no?

_Did he?_

Instead of facing the problem head on he went with-

"You are never gonna find her favorite Disney movie Stark." He said with a find smile and a shake of his head, "But you can keep trying." 

Tony gave him a small smile and Clint started out of the Workshop and Tony followed leaving the terrible thoughts and memories behind.


End file.
